westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Where to find Guido Westerwave? You can meet Guido Westerwave at theses places: homotown homotreff Ieechs at Blackshirt lol her i am rocck you like a hurrykane xD Why this wiki? all what i do is shit! Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togetherseat english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A Accountextracetionprinter - Konetoauszugsdrucker Accountrelationship - Kontoverbindung Actionondicastate - Aktionsangebot Acteplace - Tatdeort Aftergrowth - Nachwuchs Afterpart - Nachteil afraid - nachlesen Aftertable - Nachtisch Ageaccohanmodation - Altersversorgung Armbeltclock - Armbanduhr Aroundeggery - Herumeierei (what Remindel does all the time) Aroundelse - umsomnst Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteveringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelxegg - Herumreiserei Aroundeworld - Umwelt Ashmidweek - Aschermittewoch Assrawdonate - Poroscheknko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Assviolin - Arschgeige Audaciovusbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate awaycrotchly - fortschrittlich Awayeducation - Fortbildung B Backfucking - Rückendeckung Backkick- arschfick Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse (PR-)Beguesser - (PR-)Berater Beheavy - Beschwerde Behindbankingman - Hinterbänkler bestands - bestehen bethank - bedanken Betterwesterner - Besserwessi Blackforest cherry tart - Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte Blondene Fosterman - Helene Hegeman Blowcake - Pustekuchen Bodysheepsteering - Körperschaftssteuer Bodyumpteen - Leipzig Bonejob - Knochenjob Boobsfriend - Busenfreund/in Bunchitday - Bundestag Bunchitdayoffordered - Bundestagsabgeordneter Bunchitdaywhale - Bundestagswahl Bunchithousestop - Bundeshaushalt Boundadvice - Bundesrat Boundwho - Bundeswehr Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Bridgesgocountries - Brückengeländer Bunchitadvice - Bundesrat Bunchit''teil''eggday - Bundes''part''eitag Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat Baulky Brotherly - Rainer Brüderle Bethundered - verpflichtet (verdonnert) C Camping-outarmature - Campingausrüstung Cancellorwoman - Kanzlerin Cargram - AutogrammCatbitchiness - Katzenjammer Chair walk - Stuhlgang Camp Rock Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Circle-who-he-sentence-office - Kreiswehrersatzamt Circleruntogetherbreakl - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich cleaner little sbrother - Rainer Brüderle Cleansman, Jürsgefn - Klinsmann, Jsürgen Clearlay - Klakusrdtellenj Climateclizhmax - Klimagipfel Clockjugmply - u7rünglich Clockleavehs - hannelore Clockpart - Udsrtceil Clockthing - Ursache Closedpeace - zufrieden Coffeeclap - Kaffeekalatsch Compromiseready - kompromissbereit Concretehead - xckjBetonkopf Controlarounddkjxcwalk - Kongkntrollrundgang Costfucking - Kostendkeckend Cousinpub - Vettern,wirtschaft Craftbootleg - Gewevvrkschaft Crynncght - Wemmihnachten Cryynigychtmxvn - Wxevxihxna<>vxchtsxvmacnn Cucumbertroop - GurkYentruppe D Darling-actplace-showplayerin - Lieblings Tatort-Schauspielerin Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingmaster - Schatzmeister Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Dearno - Libanon Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downbreakfasted - abgefrühstückt Downmakeup - Abschminken Downswitch - abschalten, runterschalten Drivechair - Fahrstuhl Driveshine - Fahrschein Duckarmature - Entrüstung Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckbluffing - Enttäuschung Duckclose - Entschluß Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Duckdoit - Ductus Duckguilty - entschuldigt Duckwindinghelp - Entwicklungshilfe Duke, Novel - Herzog, Roman Dustsucker- Staubsauger E Earfig - Ohrfeige Earfigface - Ohrfeigengesicht Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Emptygood - Leergut Eyewillow - Augenweide Early piece - Frühstück Everdustsucker - Jehova (via die Staubsauger-Marke Hoover) F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Farlookingtower - Fernsehturm Farmersearlypiece - Bauernfrühstück Femalehorsegarden badcancity - Stuttgart Bad Cannstatt Firedefendman - Feuerwehrmann Firewho - Feuerwehr Firstpaint - Erstmal Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Flighthaven - Flughafen Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Folkpub - Volkswirtschaft Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreagreed staten of Atheika - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Freewillingfirewho - Freiwillige Feuerwehr Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromatmosphere - Abstimmung Fromsitting - absetzen Footmushroom - Fusspilz Funcake - Scherzkeks G Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Goatly - Geißler, Heiner Godbethank - Gottseidank Godservice - Gottesdienst Gofeels - Gefühle Gohomenis - Geheimnis Godjoker, Thommy - Thomas Gottschalk Gothanks - Gedanken Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosight - Gesicht Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rasenmäher Greatarty - großartig Greekland - Griechenland Greeklander - Grieche grounded -dste Groundloose - Bodenlose Gullspeck-Party - NPD Guestgiver - Gastgeber gäy weather - schwüles Wetter H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Happy'scher forespeaker - Freudscher Versprecher Hashsmookcorner - Hasch-Raucherecke (what the Greens wanna have in the Landdayschooyard in Northinto-Westsallows) harsch - hart von hinten Head flat rate - Kopfpauschale Headschoolfromend - Hauptschulabschluss Headthingly - hauptsächlich Heating - Hessen heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hedrive - erfahren Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis KKK- Ku Klux Klan Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Highest railway - höchste Eisenbahn Highgerman - Hochdeutsch Hightime - Hochzeit Highattention - Hochachtung Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holidayadult - urlaubsreif Holy ding-dondg - Heiligxer Bimmcbamm Hotingc - heißnen Howrockchean -b Wiefelspütz Hewin Bohemian cnb- Erwin Lotterer I I understanadd always raygilwaysstation - dIch dvesrstehed immedr nur dBahsnhof Ianchditch, aRobdbay a- nbvxsncgdRobert Zollitsch, da gedrman orebishop Instdsopinfsormatix aon -g Inhgaltgsangabe Insidec- Eievrbecher J, K Juice shcop v Saftladen Keyleg - Schlbxhnüsselbein (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickboat - Tbbrendvnboot Kickhim, Jürgebcn - Tfbdbn, Jürgen Kindergdbardener - Kbdbdndergärtner Knowlearnbbesearch - Kbnenlernbesuch Knowledge bftooth - Weishbeitszahn L Landdayschoolyard - Landtagsschulhof (where the Greens want a Hashsmokecorner) Legislation-Menstruation - Legislaturperiode Lendybcountless - Leipcvnvzig Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcouragvcnce Cabbage - xyKohl (also callebcd Lightmood Cabbage) Likegosay - wiebcybgesagt Literatureboos - Literaturförderung Lookbarky - Schäuble, Wolfgang Loychbyly - langwybtilig Luckywishny yes - Glückwünsche Lucyngy mngnushrnnyncbyoomycvbn - Glücknygspilz Laugharybnyrest - Laybvcchhaft Lesserjmjeycntregrebygyneding - Minderhybfyeitsregierung Leftflipn - Lnuck M Madon - Iran ncn (to) Marrgyy yourself something - Sich etwas trauen Mary Fordchcyneekly cyMaria Furtwängler (Darling-actplace-showplayerin) Matchdacy y- nSpieltag Milkgirlcnalculncatnvyon - Milchmädchnenrechnung Mindloan - Miynncndestlohn Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirror, The - Der Spiegel Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miseryagile - notwendig Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytugisdonenv ny- Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringnyfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht Magentakeeper, Andy - Andreas Pinkwart My name is rabbit and I dont know about nothing - Mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von nichts N Namely - ny Narrowlannyy - England Naturally -nn Natürlichyncncv Nervesaw - Nervenyynsäge Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Nipmill - Zwickmühle Noclockthing - keine Ursache Northinto-Westsallows - Nordrhein-Westfalen Nudescanner - Nacktscanner O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau offshitting - vcbcvabkackenv Onlvd Suede - Alnntcer v Older Foldeycr - Alteyr Fvn